


falling in your ocean eyes

by nerdwithalife2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava in glasses, F/F, and no it's not a break up, based off the billie ellish song, ocean eyes, oof, takes places before 4x09 or when ever they get into THE argurment, they need more domestic moments, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwithalife2/pseuds/nerdwithalife2
Summary: Ava just now notices how blue Sara's eyes really are.





	falling in your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw this tweet a few days about how someone said Ocean Eyes by Billie Ellish was about Caity Lotz and i mean they're right. 
> 
> So this floated in my head for a while. 
> 
> The title comes from the song, but yeah i hope you like this this. 
> 
> It's short but i think it fits.

Falling into your ocean eyes

i.

Ava turned the page in the book she had been trying read for the past few weeks. She had already taken her make up off and finished her nightly routine, retiring to her bed, waiting for Sara to portal to her apartment.

The two had pretty much developed a consistent schedule as to where they would be that night.

Ava’s glasses sit on the bridge of her nose, too lost in her book to notice the sound of the time stream opening into the bedroom.

‘’Hey you,” Sara called out softly. Ava jumped, setting the book down in her lap. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in” she responded. Sara just stood against the doorframe leading into the bathroom. Ava went back to reading her book, until a few moments later, she noticed Sara hadn’t moved from her spot against the door. 

“You know staring is considered creepy” Ava said without looking up from her book.

“I haven’t seen you since last night. Let me have this moment, please.” Sara said with a smirk. 

Ava rolled her eyes as Sara finally moved from the door, to grab her sleep clothes from the bench at the foot of the bed. She then moved into he bathroom, changing. Sara took off what little make up she was wearing and threw her hair up into her signature messy bun. 

“I’m surprised you’re still awake.” 

Ava looked up and pushed her glasses up slightly. she stifled a yawn as Sara crawled into bed next to her. She set her book down and scooted down to be eye level with her girlfriend. 

“I wanted to see you” Ava smiled softly. Sara pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“I would have been here sooner, but Charlie and Zari were at each other’s throats about something and I had to deal with that.” Sara explained. Ava just smirked. 

“When are they going to realize they like each other? I thought one of them was going to combust the other night at dinner,” Ava smiled at the memory. 

“How were things at the Bureau once the mission with the Celtic fairy wrapped up?” Sara asked.

“Hectic as normal. Gary messed up the paperwork, so most of my evening….”

Ava looked at Sara as she settled under the blankets. 

“… was fixing his mistakes” Ava finished not realizing she had trailed off half way through. 

A few moments had passed, and Sara noticed Ava was still staring. 

“You know staring is considered creepy” Sara threw back Ava’s words. 

Ava opened and closed her mouth trying to form a rebuttal. But she couldn’t break her stare away from Sara’s eyes. So blue and electric. 

“Hey, Earth to Aves” Sara waved her hand in front of Ava. 

Ava shook her head and finally came back from the clouds. 

Sara reached over to Ava’s cheek, holding it for a moment. 

“Where did you go there?”

“Sorry, I just… I lost my train of thought.” She pauses for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Have your eyes always been this blue?” Ava asked seriously. Sara chuckled, slightly taken aback by the question. 

“Yeah?” Sara says with a questioning tone. 

“hmm”, Ava looks in to Sara’s eyes once again. A sense of feeling filled Ava the longer she stared. Love. A sense of home. Safety. She couldn’t just pick one. 

The two stay quiet in the moment, look in one another. Taking in one of the few times they have moments to themselves with just one another, grateful for however many few there are. 

Maybe it’s the lighting of the soft room tones, or just in this moment, but Ava swears every time she looks into Sara’s eyes, she drowns. And if she’s being honest with herself, she never wants to be saved.


End file.
